The present invention relates to a method of developing and modifying a self-describing database management system including a data definition process execution program for analyzing an input definition source and storing necessary information in a data dictionary, and a bind process execution program for binding an input SQL statement with a storage structure definition information to create an optimum processing procedures, i.e. an optimized processing program which can be written by the SQL statement.